Dismantlement of the holy grail war
by ZenoZen
Summary: Just an idea i decided to write because i dont have anything to do.


**So hey guys, here I'm deciding to upload this story idea who already stays in my head since i know about fate franchises because i don't have anything to do hahahaha. This probably only a one shot story.**

* * *

"and he shoot the ball..." and that's the last word that man heard from the monitor before someone behind him say "do you enjoy their games?"

The master then turned back to look at the source of the sound, what he see is the usual smile from his servant lips, a smile that gentle yet hold riddle behind it, that man servant standing while holding two glass of beer. Glasses on his face make him look smart but pretty much not suitable for him since he already got tribal tattoo on the right side of his face.

"who not, in this era most people always enjoying watching soccer" said the master while extending his right hand to receive the beer from his servant hand. Answering his master moves, the servant gave the beer that he hold in his right hand to his master.

After receiving the beer the master start drink it little bit, maybe it was the drink or the atmosphere on the club, he feeling energetic.

While the master enjoying the beer, the servant doing the opposite of his master, the servant looks like not even think to drink it, what he doing is only checking his pocket watch, closing and open it with his right hand.

The master who notice his servant attic decide to ignore it afterall for the master eyes everyone need a time, and after few minute it was proven right because the servant starting drinking his beer.

"Hey can you explain this holy grail war again to me once more, because i hear the grail was destroyed two year ago" "decide to open our conversation with question and your eye's still focusing on the tv monitor, at last you can look me in the eyes while asking that question master", the master take another few sip from his drink while his eyes still being glued to the tv monitor he not even trying to see what his servant doing on the other side of the table "sorry this game is just so exciting, you cannot turn away from el-clasico", the servant who doing origami from a tissue can only let out a small sigh from his mouth "yeah technically the grail war ended two year ago but the greater grail as the system still exist, with new small grail it can be activated again".

"so... that's why the tohsaka girl and the old man decide to dismantle it?" this time the master turned away from the monitor and looking straight to his servant eye's, "exactly, but because of it the the grail trying to defend itself and starting another grail war now, so this is when the fate playing her scheme by dragging us in her grand play" said the servant while massaging his forehead.

" excuse me the tab please, so.. that why huh, okay and for your information my servant not to mention although the official stand of the clock tower is dismantling the holy grail war and sending the Lord el melloi to accompanying the tohsaka girl, there still people in the tower who wanting the holy grail war, because of that professor balfaban sending us since he was one of those people" the master said to his servant who already standing and answering his master with a small nod. while the master himself begin to standing from the chair while at the same time he using his right hand to reach his wallet on his back pocket and the left hand to fix his barmoral jacket on his body.

After paying the tab they readying themselves to leave the place, they begin walking toward front door while in their back they can still hearing the merry cheers from the football supporters, the servant walk in front when he walk everyone can see his tall lean muscular figure not to big yet not small everyone can said it was the embodiment of average. while he walk in front, his master follow him not far from him on the back, just before the servant opening the master let out a small question for him.

"Hey saber what is your wish?, is that to save your kingdom? Or maybe it was richest?, you know you got quite reputation for the last one, saber", "nope, i just want to undone what cannot be undone so i can save my brother". Hearing that answer, the master only laugh a small laugh, and saying a sarcastic word.

" i never expect such a sentimental wish from a man with your reputation and caliber, Prince of plunder Sir kay of The Round Table"


End file.
